Magic
Magic is the supernatural force that the ability to cause a change in reality, it is possessed by many beings such as the Evil Queen and her daughter Raven Queen. Overview Magic is a mysterious but powerful force that can change reality itself and be used for both good and evil deeds. Spells Spells are a set of words that usually rhyme, they are the most common way of employing magic. When a spell is cast, it allows the caster to change reality. Most spells are contained in spell books, such as the Evil Queen's spell book. Magic Colors Each magic user has a specific color of magic that is unique to them. Raven and the Evil Queen have dark purple light, smoke or flames; Faybelle Thorn has turquoise smoke or lightning; and Giles, Milton Grimm, and Baba Yaga have green light. Magic Objects Many objects possess special powers of their own while some creatures use magical items to channel their powers like the wands of Farrah Goodfairy and Crystal Winter. Fairy tales are filled with enchanted artifacts such as the Magic Mirror. Magic Touches Many magical creatures and fairytale characters have magic powers but do not require spells like witches and fairies do. Meeshell Mermaid can control water, Bunny Blanc, Jackie Frost and Northwind can shapeshift, Ashlynn Ella can communicate with animals and Madeline Hatter can do anything as long as she doesn't know it is impossible. Capabilities Magic can achieve many feats such as: *Freeze Time *Cause Transformation *Curse and Hex *Bless and grant Wishes *Energy Blasts *Teleportation *Telekinesis *Levitation *Manipulate Nature Known Spells * Time for you to prove your worth, I curse you now to crawl the earth! - ''makes individuals smaller in size; * ''Just say the who you want to be, and that's the you that they will see! - ''creates a magical aura that will make others see your face as someone else's. * ''To find the item which you seek, just say these words and here's a peek! ''- a magical dust hand reveals the location of anything that is being looked for; * ''With this spell I lay waste, the past and seal your fate with a savage blast! ''- the pages of the books generate energy that can be attracted and molded into balls, and then blasted at people or things. *''We cast this spell out to protect, while your deeds you shall reflect, you've failed this spell to overwhelm and are cast into the Mirror Realm. - to banish a person to the Mirror Realm *''You have dared defy my rule, so yours shall be a fate most cruel, from good to bad and bad to worse, on Wonderland I cast this curse'' - The Wonderland Curse. *''From bad to good. To better from worse. From Wonderland, I now remove this curse'' - to remove and reverse the Wonderland Curse. * From old to young, a journey back, to fit in would be prudent, reverse what time's cruel hand has done, make me a high school student - to make one appear younger. *''Incubation incantation warm with lava imitation'' - incubating dragon eggs. *''Dark dragons that attack by night I cast you back till morning light'' - to repel dark dragons. *''One, two, three, four that booking glass is locked no more'' - to unlock the Booking Glass. *''Two, four, six, eight! Roses bloom, we cannot wait! Winter, spring, summer, fall! Bloom till we can't count them all!'' - to make roses bloom. *''One, two, three, four! Fairy glamor hide no more!'' - to remove a fairy glamor. *''By the power vested in me, by the wild magic sea, two legged shall she be'' - to give Merpeople legs. *''From my toes to my chin, all I desire is for this gate to open and let us in'' - to open a gate. Known Users * Raven Queen * Evil Queen * Baba Yaga * Faybelle Thorn * Dark Fairy * Ginger Breadhouse * Candy Witch * Farrah Goodfairy * Fairy Godmother * Fairy Queen * Sea Witch * Coral Witch * Milton Grimm * Giles Grimm * Harelow * Deerla Gallery Through the Woods - Faybelle switches the signs.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Faybelle hex.jpg Way Too Wonderland - evil Raven.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Apple coaxes Raven.jpg Dragon Games - Raven angered.jpg Dragon Games - Raven gets caged.jpg Dragon Games - Apple vs the EQ.jpg Epic winter - faybelle.jpg Category:Browse